One Wish
by Delia Medina
Summary: What happens when a hopeless otaku just suddenly goes through a downwards spiral? So it's simple she wishes to go to Amestris, but what happens when that silly little wish actually comes true?Filled with: Action, Humour, Gore, and a bit of Romance. My first fanficion! :D *WARNING: CONTAINS SWEARS* EdwardxOC But, remember. Be careful what you wish for.. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate. This story is also based on the story line of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. With all of this in mind, I hope you enjoy this little prologue/First Chapter.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! :D**

**I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything from it.. BUT I WISH I DID! D:**

* * *

~Coralines P.O.V~

I waited at the counter of the library. I was gritting my teeth as my patience was seriously draining out of me: FAST. My eyes pierced right through the snappy librarian. "Im sorry, but you have a book limit. You may only have 50 books at a time. And unfortunately, you have 51 books," she grumbled, as she rose an eyebrow almost daring me to snap. I honestly had no intention of giving any of the books back. They were all perefctly picked and handled with about an hour and a half of care. I didn't want to throw away my hard work. I mean, you wouldn't want to undo any work you've done, right? Whether it's doing homework or just picking out a book, you put effort into it. And I'm a conservative person, wasting things is just... A waste. My obsedian coloured hair was in a low messy bun. Bags were under my green and teal eyes. I didn't have time for this. I'm a busy girl and this 60 year old hag shouldn't be trolling me like this. "Please, I only have 10 minutes before my bus comes," I practically begged as I pointed to the clear glass door of the library. She sighed and rolled her old, worn out eyes. "I'll only let this slide once. But if I catch you with a checkout that breaks the 50 and lower book limit, I'll make you put each book back, one by one. Understand?," she warned me, as she began scanning my Mt. Everest of manga. I smirked with satisfaction as I was pleased that I have gotten my way. I'll remind myself to pat myself on the shoulder for this later. "Yes, Ma'am," I replied. I saw her with her withered and long fingers scanning the books. I stared at my collection proudly. I escaped from reality, using manga and anime. I think we can all agree that reality sucks. And everyone escapes it differently. Whether it be sports, singing, dancing, or simply watching a Japanese cartoon, we all do it. And I didn't have much friends, not that I couldn't make any, it's just that I chose not to make any. I've had to many run ins when I have friends that stab me and use me until I scream and shout and then I'm the bad guy! How unfair is that?! But, the snappy old lady had finally finished. She was even sweet enough to bag it.~ Unless, she like, spit in the pages or whatever when I wasn't looking... Oh dear. With a certain caution I bid her a goodbye and walked out of the door, with my prize of manga firmly in grasp of my hand.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY, KIDS?!" That giant creepy sailor guy, screamed at me. Thank God, that the television was a barrier from that acid endused, nautical cartoon. But, of course my little sister didn't give a rat's ass and just went with it. I'll give her props for that I guess. My parents weren't here because it was Thursday. Thursday meant church day. But I always passed going on church on Thursday. I mean, I'll go on Sunday, but that's it. I was flipping through the pages of my most treasured manga. Fullmetal Alchemist. I loved it. How beautiful the art was. How much I got attached to the characters. Especially, Edward. If you know what I mean. He was beautiful. It sounds stupid since he was nothing more than a fictional character, but I meant it. I thought he was a beautiful person. His golden locks and his piercing golden fire in his eyes. And how powerful he was, with his extensive knowledge of alchemy. I could almost cry, knowing no matter how hard I prayed, I couldn't reach him. Oh, I would give up anything to leave and to escape this to be as powerful as he was. I mean that's not to bad of wish, right? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello deaires!~ **

**A new chapter for ya'll, and things are about to get interesting. More chapters on the way. Yada yada yada, Don't forget to review, follow and favorite :3**

**I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters except Coraline. Enjoy~**

* * *

After finishing volume seven of Fullmetal Alchemist, I decided to send my sister to bed. She was Abigail Higgins. She was just the small age of nine, but she was bright. She wore bright pink dresses and giant blonde pigtails like no one's business. It may seem sterotypical, but in my eyes she was as orginal as it gets. She was well known and loved and if she was happy, then I was. But not only did I have a sucky school life, but my home wasn't very leisurely either. My parents have recently been considering divorce. I know it sounds... Random. And it truly was. I never understood why, my mother and father supposedly say all the time that they love each other. So it didn't make sense to me, that they would all of a sudden decide that they just wanted it to be over. Though, at times I do recall hearing there screams and slander. My mother frantically crying out to him. But, my dad was always stubborn. It would take a tow truck to drag him out of his arrogance. And I get that way too. We all do, just some more than others. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was off by two minutes, so I kept that in mind as I calculated the time being 9:34. Abigail rubbed her eyes as she still desperately tried to stay awake to finish her Nick night broadcasting of Full House. I noticed this and sighed lightly. "Dude, your not fooling anyone. Your exaughsted. Let's get you to bed," I suggested, kinda not really giving her a choice. She looked up at me with her huge bright eyes. "Aww... ,but Cori-" I gripped her tiny wrist and began to drag her. "No, buts. Mom and dad will kill me if they find you still awake," I replied as I almost shuddered at their reaction. She heaved a big sigh seeing my point. We then made it to her room. It was filled with her drawings of fantasy and hopes. Something that my parents cherished for her, but not for me. And I'm complaining or arguing. At least she had good and solid goals, while mine were just all over the place. I slowly tucked her in her... Dear God, how I say... "Beliber" sheets and blankets. My hands were literally trembling on how uncomfortable I felt tucking in a nine year with a eighteen year olds face glued on a blanket. But she snuggled into it. I gave one last glance at her walls of dreams and gave a small smile. I knew the world had to offer her more than this. She didn't deserve a broken and dysfunctional family like this. Nobody did.

* * *

I eventually came back downstairs with a yawn building up inside me. Thursday's we're always a pain. But, eh. I'll manage. I plopped down in our dark leather love seat and I just stared at the manga. Edwards powerful expression compelled me. It always did. They way he protected his brother Alphonse, they way be preached on about Equivalent Exchange just intrigued me. None of this American, reality television trash didn't satisfy me. I needed a show with a moral. With a message. And that's what Fullmetal Alchemist gave me. But, I sighed at myself on how low I've become. Becoming attracted to a damn manga character. I heard the Toyota Prius pull up from the driveway. I could instantly hear my mothers church shoes click against the sidewalk. But I didn't stir. I had no need to. They door slowley turned open, my father welcoming himself first. He was a well dressed man. His dark hair jelled and combed back. His squared glasses clinging to the bridge of his nose. His eyes reminded me of the old hag at the library. Both pairs of eyes, worn out and old from years of pain and stress. My mother tried hard to look good for everyone. Something I didn't do. She wore makeup and attention grabbing jewlery. He blonde hair held in a high and clean bun. Mine more closely resembled a knot more a less a bun. My father noticed my position on the love seat. Sprawled out drowning in a sea of books. "Did you enjoy the library, Coraline?," He asked, as he took off his shoes at the door. I simply nodded as I began to sit up. "Is your sister asleep?," He asked with a thick eyebrow arched. "Yeah, she's out cold," I said, with a hint of boredom in my voice. My mother then came back from the kitchen. I didn't even seem to notice she left. "Well, you should head to bed, it's a school night," she replied. I sighed, knowing I would just make things worse If I dared to put my two sense in. "Yes, mom."

* * *

"WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG, SHERYLE?!" My father screamed, slamming his fist in the wall, causing my spine to cringe. My mother gave muffled cries and curses. It was just a bluff. They never left each other, no matter how many times they promised. They still played along believing that they still loved each other. It was a vicious and brutal cycle, that never ended. No matter how many I times I begged God, he just let this happen. Like I was the one who was born to live in a broken family.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, this was pretty depressing to write... Oh well! The deed is done!~ Please leave a review, follow and favorite :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Gah, I can already feel, the excitement racking inside me XD. But, I put my blood, sweat and tears into this, so I hope you enjoy, my darlings~**

**I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. Gee, I wonder how that happened! I looked outside my window seeing it was still dark at 6:30 in the morning. My mom stayed home in the morning while my dad worked at a Chrysler car company. But, I would normally throw on some clothes that were clean and decent, then I would put my annoying, obsedian locks of hair into a messy knot with my bangs just hanging freely. I always had bags under my eyes. I never knew why, there just... There. I get sleep, so I don't know what the problem was. But it's fine I guess, they'll disappear eventually. I hope. Anyway, I never eat breakfast. Mostly because I'm not a morning person. I get sick if I eat in the morning. I don't why that happens either. There's a lot of things I don't know about me that just happens. But I try not to question it. Shortly after, I grabbed my Fullmetal Alchemist and jacket then I bidded my mother with a faint farewell. I couldn't wait to get to that hell hole of a school.

* * *

I hated the bus. I would rather walk four miles to school in freezing cold temperatures, then go through this. First, our bus driver obviously had no idea what a heater was. So I had to leave the freezing cold bus stop at the shady corner at the end of my street, just to get on a freezing cold bus, with a bunch of obese children. Oh, joy. I liked to sit by myself. The great comfort of knowing that you had the privilege to sit in an area with no presences of any one. It was bliss. Plus, I didn't have to deal with any preppy paracites since they all sat in the back, like they were the top shit. Yeah, painting makeup on yourself like a desperate whore didn't suit me, really. That, and I have no idea how to apply makeup. But if you just blocked everyone else out then the bus ride went fast. That's what I aimed for everyday. Yeah, I said "aimed" for a reason. I decided that reading Fullmetal Alchemist would make this faster, and it did. Seeing Edward fight off against Greed with determination to save his brother and physco housewife teacher, Izumi was just utterly epic and hilarious. It made me escape the problems that weren't mine or I just didn't care about in reality. I didn't find the need to associate myself with other people's problems. I had enough on my plate, so there was no reason to go to others and be like, "Oh, garwsh let me carry the weight of the world on my shoulders for you!" Sorry, but that's utter ludacris in my opinion. As the thirty mintues that passed, only seemed to be like seconds in my mind. The yellow twinkie finally came to a forceful stop. As I knew it, packs moody teenagers filed out quickly, leaving me in the dust in the matter of seconds. I sighed as I slammed my book shut and huffed out of there in a slow stroll.

* * *

The hallway was like a Super Mario game. Running, sliding, ducking, jumping and shifting were all necessary skills to get through the hallway. I squeezed through to get to the sanctuary of my tall, red locker. I slowley put in the combination taking my sweet ass time. I finally heard the hinges of the locker unlock, so I swiftly swung open my locker. I hung up my jacket made of fleece with big black buttons. I simply had a gray zip up, hoodie with a pair of plain black skinny jeans my mom weaseled to get at Wal-Mart. I had thankfulky had Chemistry first and I loved it. The way we talk about acids, and combustion chemical reactions just made me think big. And the teacher was actually decent too. So it wasn't a bad way of starting the day. I dragged my science folder with my, "Introduction to Chemistry" textbook and I headed to the lab. We sat at lab stations, with sinks and stools and it gave off the laboratory type of vibe to it. I sat in my seat in the back of the room. I slithered my way through the teacher to get my own lab station at the beginning of the year. Because either one of two things happen. Either one, there really annoying, or two they just copy off your work. And both things piss me off. As the final bell rang, the students began to settle in there stools awaiting the teacher to start off this class: Mr. Shelton. He was a good man with thick hair that was combed back like my dad. He was so nerdy that I instantly had a connection with him. Not to mention I thought it was hilarious on how everyday he would update the class in his colourful bowtie collection. But, he clasped his hands over his head excitedly. "Alright class, I have a very special object I'll be letting you guys see and study today. On my way out the door I found this little sucker, sitting outside my front lawn," he explained, as he took out a paper brown launch bag. Kids rose eyebrows, mumbling guesses on what he could be possibly showing us. I thought helplessly thinking it was a bunny, or maybe a fossil or something cool like that. But my jaw literally dropped to the floor as he held out the object that was now not hidden in the bag anymore. An almost glowing red pebble settled in the gloved hand. My eyes widened by a mile. This wasn't any ordinary rock or mineral. This was different. It almost gave an illumination, a red glow. But no one seemed to have noticed. Could this be what I think it is? A-A Philosopher's Stone?

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUNN! Cliffhanger time! XD **

**But, don't worry new chapters will come out soon, so until then, to be continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Shit is finally gonna go down! Please enjoy and plesase I'm begging you, to not don't forget to review, follow and favorite~**

**Fullmetal Alchemist sadly doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. **

* * *

My eyes widened and my hands trembled. I literally rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. But, it seemed so real. There it was. The Philosopher's Stone. Believe me, I would be the first one to dismiss this as a hoax or a just a simple rock... But, the smooth mineral was almost glittering and illuminating in his hand. I almost wanted to stand on my desk and demand why no one saw this. Mr. Shelton smiled with pride at his object. "When, I first saw this I thought it was some kind of gem or mineral, but I'm pretty baffled at this. I have never in my life seen something like this," Mr. Shelton, explained with his hand resting on his chin. I still had my mouth and eyes wide open, like an idiot. Mr. Shelton must have saw this because he smirked and called me out saying: "Why don't you come down and examine it personally since your so intrigued by it, Coraline?" I finally closed my mouth and began to breath properly once again. I simply blinked at him and the only thing that escaped my lips was a pathetic: "Eh?" Mr. Shelton chuckled at this and he rose an eyebrow. "You never seen a rock before?" Students began to chuckle and snicker at his comment and he even laughed along with them. He was implying that I was stupid or slow. A slow anger and regret came upon my face. I knew that all Mr. Shelton did, was try and please everyone else. He wanted to be poplar, just like everyone else. I soon became very angry. This went on and on, everyday I had to be the butt of everyone's jokes. Stepped on by children, teachers, even my own family too. I growled and stood up in a swift movement. "Fine then, if you want me to see the damn rock, then so be it," I hissed with a poison in my voice. It took a lot to make me snap. But, I've had it. I wanted to leave. Be in a place we're even monsters like me can be happy. I clenched my fists at my side's and huffed over to the shocked teacher, glaring at him face to face. "C-Coraline..?-" he began to choke at my sudden rage. But he didn't know that this rage and hate has been building over the years. And this reminded me of a scar faced Ishvalan that I knew. He looked at me eyes widened and a look of utter confusion. I came to face to face with the glowing stone. It was time to see and decipher this once and for all.

* * *

Everyone had a flabbergasted look on there face at my overwhelming frustration. I didn't care, it served them right for the hell that they have given me. Ever since middle school, they have teased me. You see, I'm not girly. I hate the feeling of makeup and the desperate feel that it gives on someones face. And glittering, tight clothes weren't my cup of tea either. And I'm very, very sensitive about my... Chest size. I was flat chested. I had a puny little chest and because of that, they considered me a lesbian. At first I didn't care, I mean I support it. I don't care. I thought this was merely just a phase. But as sixth grade went into seventh it gotten to such a point, a point that still makes me shiver at the thought. They wouldn't let me live it down. They jumped me, they yelled and chanted that I was indeed a lesbian, social media didn't make it any better, and they shoved notes into my locker. Paragraphs explaining and stating how disgusting I was. I pleaded with them, telling that I was straight just like everyone else. But, I lived in a world where the bible was an excuse to torture an innocent girl. My parents and teachers were even stupider than the kids. Always saying that same line over and over again. About how sticks and stones hurt more than words. And it was load of crap. I would rather have my bones ripped part and shattered than ever go through the pain that those shocked and snickering children have fed me. I snatched the stone out of his hands. It was warm. Not the warmth that only a hand could give. My eyes widened as the heat of the stone began to accelerate. It was burning my hand now and I squeaked at the pain dropping the stone. I blinked in shock and my voice was lost deep in my throat as the stone began to tremble. Kids started to get relied up and scared and even started taking cover. I should have done the same, but I stayed there. Frozen with fear and absolute awe. It then gave off a blinding light. A red light blinding the mucky lab room. The teacher ran leaving me alone with the stone and children took cover under the counter tops. I looked down at the ground. I couldn't scream or shout for help out of my fear. A giant eye almost taking up the whole floor was under my feet. Teenagers shrieked and cried. It was a truly frightening sight. My head ran wild. I could have fainted if it was wasn't for the hundreds of black and tiny little hands coming from the eye. It gripped me and grabbed me all over my body. I squirmed, and I kicked and struggled to break free. But, it was useless. I was long gone, still trying to fight a lost battle. My voice was free now and I was screaming hysterically. I was screaming for help but nobody listened over the howling wind and the wiping paper that was flying all over the classroom. I cried as nobody, but myself knew where I was going. And the world went black as I was now leaving my world, and now going to the gate.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Finally the journey is beginning! :D Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and please, review! I love you all, and stay tuned. :3**


End file.
